Había una vez una princesa
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: una vivia esperando regresar a su palacio del ensueño, la otra no creia y solo anhelaba su independencia, ellos tenian una mision a uno no le agradaba tal misión y el otro solo era el fiel amigo que no sabía que el futuro le depara algo q aun no esperaba
1. Chapter 1

Esta historía esta inspirada en una de mis obras favoritas del mismo titulo, escrita por Johana Lindsay, utilizo como base su historía pero eh cambiando los personajes por los de CCS y eh agregado algunas cosas espero que les guste

* * *

-Un día mas de espera…y tal vez el último para que vengan por mi y así te llevare a mi palacio, sakura 

-Otra vez no…-dijo la otra joven con cara de "ya empieza con sus tonterías", mientras fregaba el piso de madera que estaba impregnado ya con el típico olor de lejía con cerveza que tenía el piso después de una noche agitada como lo tuvo El Harén

-No te ilusiona eso –dijo, mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga- estar en un cuarto con tu propia cama y muchas almohadas y sabanas por doquier y que te atiendan como a la realeza, como tuvo que ser siempre

-Mejor deja de soñar antes que –un grito detuvo sus palabras

-Sakura, mujerzuela haragana trae tu trasero aquí y dile a Tomoyo que traiga el desayuno

-Ya escuchaste al amargado- dijo frunciendo el seño

-Como te puedes dirigir así al señor Ayita el nos ha dado un techo bajo el cual vivir, alimento y un poco de ropa…- reprocho la otra

-Si y una esclavitud eterna me largaría si tuviera la misma libertad que tienes tú

-Pero si la tienes

-No porque si me marcho todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando como un negro no servirán de nada

-Desde que el Sr. Ayita te ofreció El Harén, dices lo mismo

-Estas, equivocada no solo me lo ofreció sino que me firmo un documento, mi seguridad que cuando muera El Harén será nuestro

-QUE!

-Así como escuchas así dejaras de ser una simple cocinera de esta taberna, además tu para mi eres como mi madre, desde que tengo memoria tu has estado allí para mi

Una hermosa sonrisa nació en los labios de la joven Tomoyo –sakura, mi pequeña sakura- la abrazó efusivamente

-T-to-to-mo-yo m-me e-es-tas aho-aho-gan-do

-A que dices Sakura –la empezó agitar por los hombros- respira, respira

-Ask…ask, no vuelvas a hacerlo, mira como me dejas –dijo con falso enojo

-No-no me metas en eso,-dijo mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice y ponía cara de madre regañona- si dejaras de usar ese maldito maquillaje, yo habría notado que los colores se fueron de tu rostro

-MALDITA SEA DEBO LEVANTARME POR MI MALDITO DESAYUNO

-Vamos o haremos que un moribundo se levante de su lecho de muerte

Ambas jóvenes subieron la pequeña escalinata, cruzaron a la izquierda, para luego abrir la puerta del fondo; el paisaje era el mismo, un cuarto limpio con una ventana a la derecha, y en medio de la recamara una cama con un gran bulto-perdón quiero decir hombre corpulento con varios años ya, de seño muy fruncido y ojos negros como su alma

-Porque nunca llegaban con el desayuno –les dijo en fuerte tono, por lo cual Tomoyo dio un paso atrás y Sakura se puso delante de ella-

-No tenía tiempo –callo al instante

-COMO DIJISTE –dijo con arrugando mas el rostro si eso era posible

-Lo siento –dijo ella para que no se perdiera la costumbre, pero ella sabía que él ya no ejercía ningún tipo de dominio sobre ella, desde que había caído postrado en esa cama, todo eso sucedió gracias a que ella había quebrado y quemado aquel maldito bastón con que tantas veces fue golpeado, por su carácter fiero y orgulloso

-Bueno ya hiciste el inventario…

-En eso estaba…

Así transcurrió una plática de unos diez minutos en los que Señor ayita y sakura hablaban mientras tomoyo callaba

Luego ambas salieron para retomar cada una sus labores en aquella taberna de mala muerte, pero no tanto como el de sus vecinos que se mantenía las veinticuatro horas al día abierto

-Tomoyo necesito que vayas a la donde la señora Ayu, por mas aceite para los candelabros

-Pero aquí falta mucho…

-No te preocupes, recuerda que durante varios años lo hice sola –tomoyo bajo su mirada ante tal amargo recuerdo- vamos, que pasa…

-Perdóname por dejarte abandonada

-Déjate de sandeces y ve antes que tengamos que abramos las puertas-decía casi sacándola de la taberna

-Si Saku en un momento regreso –le dijo todo mientras tomaba su capa- no habrás antes que yo regrese

-Como crees, eres mi única cantinera

-Si Sakura y que hay de Yamasaki

-Yamasaki ni me lo recuerdes

-Jajaja…aun sigues enojada por el accidente de ayer

-Mejor márchate o descargare mi ira en ti

Tomoyo salió a la dura realidad de su vida, fuera del Harén ella era una presa fácil, Sakura era su protectora y salvadora, cuando ya tenía solo 8 años

La protegía de muchos hasta del mismo señor Ayita una vez que el se puso borracho, la intento golpear, una oscura noche en la que ella decidió irse lejos, dejando a la pequeña Sakura, pero tuvo miedo, en ese momento olvido todo lo que le enseño su madre, su misión, todo, nada le importo y solo quiso salvar su pellejo, por eso ella no podía sentir el mismo odio que sentía sakura por el señor Ayita, nunca supo ni sabría lo que ella sufrió, nunca…solo porque sakura nunca quiso que tomoyo se sintiera culpable, pero lo pasado, pasado, esa año ella se marcho y ese año apareció Mei, una extranjera que viajaba con un grupo de artistas, ella se peleo con su acompañante y ese fue el día de suerte del señor Ayita, ya que Mei trajo una danza extraordinaria del medio oriente, la cual hizo que todo cambiara, ya que paso de ser una taberna simple, a una taberna con un extraordinaria bailarina, y así obtuvo la taberna el nombre de El Harén, Mei fue la única amiga que puede decir que fue una verdadera amiga, ella le enseño todo acerca del maquillaje de teatro, lo cual le sirvió mucho ya que muchos hombres que vean un rostro hermoso pretenden propasarse, así pasaron 2 años hasta que un día en la madrugada…

_-Saku, Sakura levántate-decía una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos color rubí_

_-Que que pasa, que sucede mei_

_-habla mas bajo_

_-Bueno, dime pasa algo malo_

_-No exactamente, es que me marchó_

_-QUE_

_-shhh…no grites_

_-Pe-pero por que_

_-Soy un alma libre no puedo quedarme en un solo sitio esa es mi naturaleza, y si me eh mantenido aquí a sido por ti y por nada ni nadie más, la primera vez que te vi fue en medio del bosque llorando, supe que me necesitabas…hace muchos años me encontré igual que tu y necesite de alguien y nadie fue a mi auxilio y me dije que a ti no te pasaría lo mismo, pero ya no lo soporto_

_-entiendo –dijo mientras bajaba tristemente la vista- no serás la primera _

_-Sakura-la abrazo y empezó a derramar lagrimas- algún día regresare por ti aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo prometo, créeme_

_-te creo mei –la alejo de ella, para secarle las lagrimas- vamos levántate y márchate, sino me equivoco te iras en el barco Rosaur_

_-Si_

_-vamos te iré a dejar –dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba las maletas de Mei, la volteo a ver y forzó una sonrisa- sino nos apresuramos el Sr. Ayita se levantara y no te permitirá marcharte_

_-Si, Sakura_

A la mañana siguiente el Sr. Ayita exploto en ira y rabia y lastimo gravemente a Sakura al pensar que Sakura había cubierto a Mei en su huida, ese día a pesar de sus heridas Sakura lo amenazo con irse, aunque pensaba que si lo hacía la perseguirían y la azotarían como a los esclavos negros, ese día el Señor Ayita la tentó por primera vez con El Harén.

Días después de ese percance sakura vio que la clientela bajaba a causa de la ausencia de Mei, así que tomo una resolución

_-Bailare…_

_-como dijiste Sakura_

_-Bailare en vez de Mei_

_-Pero si tú no sabes hacerlo como Mei_

_-lo-lo se pero, daré lo mejor que pueda_

Trascurrieron 4 años así sin que nadie la descubriera, pero cuando la clientela frecuente la reconoció el Sr. Ayita hizo que le enseñara a otras jóvenes la danza, Sakura estuvo alegre y a la vez triste, adoraba bailar pero no le gustaba como la veían los hombres, si porque eran repulsivos, si tenía que agradecerle algo a él era que en sus buenos tiempo, así que cualquiera desistira sus intentos de acoso hacia Sakura, pero no era exactamente por proteger su virtud, sino como decía su esposa Sora

_A el no le gustan que alguien haga algo que el ya no puede hacer_

En aquel entonces Sakura no comprendía mucho esa frase ya que solo tenía 5 años, la señora Sora fue como una madre para ella y Tomoyo, antes pensaba que ella era su madre y Tomoyo su hermana y claro esta el señor Ayita su padre, por eso en cierta forma lo apreciaba pero esa mentira se termino un día en que ella

_Cuantos años tengo_

_Tienes 5 años…o eso creo_

_Cual es mi segundo nombre_

_No lo recuerdo, a decir verdad creo que Sakura solo es el significado de tu verdadero nombre_

_Entonces usted no es mi madre_

_NO! Yo encontré a tu madre, con Tomoyo y contigo en las afueras de Nueva Orleáns, tu madre estaba muy enferma y no sobrevivió el viaje hasta aquí, tomoyo también enfermo y sufrió mucho, por la fiebre, pero ella logró sobrevivir hasta llegar a la taberna, debido a la alta fiebre, parece que olvido muchas cosas o eso dijo el Doctor, así que ella solo nos pudo decir su nombre y eso fue todo _

Un año después la señora Sora murió, pero no fue por muerte natural sino por protegerlas a ellas dos –tomoyo y a sakura- de la ira del Señor Ayita que llego borracho, el señor ayita no fue encarcelado ni nada, por que dijo que era su esposa…solo eso y no más desde aquel momento Sakura aprendió lo apreciado que sería su independencia y su libertad

Después de haber sido descubierta como la bailarina y empezar a enseñar la danza trascurrieron otros 3 años en los que las bailarinas iban y venia, al final de ese tercer año Tomoyo regresó,

_Un día lluvioso, en la que la noche era más gris de lo normal, y la cual la taberna estaba casi vacía._

_-Yamasaki, creó que será mejor que cerremos, por hoy, así que ve y dile a Misu que no se aliste_

_-Si-dejo de limpiar las jarras y se fue _

_Sakura estaba poniendo las sillas sobre la mesa cuando escucho como alguien entraba por una puerta y si darse vuelta dijo-Estamos apunto de cerrar_

_-Así me recibes Sakura_

_Al escuchar aquella voz, Sakura soltó una de la sillas, la cual se rompió por la caída, el estruendo resonó por todo el local_

_-to—tomoyo-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver y allí estaba ella parada en medio de las mesas, totalmente empapada y con los brazos estirados esperando, Sakura no necesitaba más para lanzarse en los brazos de su amiga, con ella su soledad se iría, las lagrimas no esperaron más y ambas se consolaron, después de tantos años, pero ninguna quiso preguntarle a la otra que habían hecho esos últimos años, era mejor olvidar, solo olvidar y perdonar_

Y desde aquel día, había trascurrido 2 años en los cuales Sakura, había tenido que seguir sufriendo, sus castigos y los de Tomoyo, ella había hecho ese trato con el Sr. Ayita, aquel día en que regresó Tomoyo luego callo enfermo el seño Ayita y su sufrimiento se reduzco grandemente, pero eso solo era los recuerdos de Sakura pero y Tomoyo y sus recuerdos perdidos y su sueños de realeza, serán realidad o solo ilusiones de su niñez

* * *

Este es mi primer capitulo de una historia que promete mucho pero mucha emoción, amor, pasión, sufrimiento y mas la aparición de las contrapartes de las protagonistas pronto aparecerán 


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a _**Carolina, ella sabe quien es y eso me basta por que ella es la que me a alentado a seguir asi que aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia espero que la disfute.**_

-Rayos lo que necesitaba…lluvia…tomoyo, no logra venir temprano

Con gran resignación, se acerco a la puerta de su vecina el burdel Yueska, era de lo peor jóvenes que tenían que vender su cuerpo para no pasar hambre, aunque esas mujeres eran pocas, la mayoría disfrutaba de lo que hacían, para ellas era pago por diversión, a Sakura le asqueaba como una mujer podía vender su cuerpo por solo placer, maldición, sino necesitara del aceite nunca hubiera ido a poner un pie en aquel lugar, las puertas del Yueska estaban abiertas de par en par, para recibir a cualquiera…que pudiera pagar, Sakura entro lo más sigilosamente que pudo sabía que si alguien escuchaba que entraba se le lanzarían como lobos sobres carne fresca, pensando claro esta que era un cliente, hasta ahora, lo había logrado, solo faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la puerta de la Sr. Ayanami, pedirle aceite y luego largarse, pero el destino le deparaba un buen susto

-Solo un poco, un poco más –decía en un susurro, para darse animo, pero este fue sustituido por un fuerte grito que llamo a todos, sin importar en que situación se encontraran, los que salieron no se sorprendieron y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo; pero sakura volvió a gritar al ver que nadie la socorrería, porque si lo que necesitaba era ayuda para quitarse ese borracho de encima

--OH¡ jajaja, así que la pequeña santurrona del lado al fin decidió conseguirse un trabajo de verdad y vino a solicitar trabajo –dijo la señora Ayanami, para luego soltar una estruendosa risa, cargada de desprecio, Sakura al escucharla supo que nadie la ayudaría y mucho menos la arpía que tenía como vecina, ya bastante recuperada del susto Sakura, estrecho su rodilla justo donde mas le dolería a aquel maldito hombre, que a pesar de su semiinconsciencia reacciono ante tal dolor, se retorció y sakura pudo entonces levantarse

Si algún día necesitara disponer de tal trabajo, el último lugar que buscaría ser este

-Lo tomare como un cumplido...todas dicen lo mismo pero siempre terminan aquí...y como ya vi que no vienes a solicitar un cuarto dime a que has venido a mi humilde hogar

Como demonios podía alguien llamar a este lugar hogar, se le ocurría un mejor nombre y ese era un infierno

-Solo quería un poco de aceite, pienso pagárselo

-Si lo que sea-dijo la mujer mientras le daba la espalda para volver a su cuarto- busca en el sótano, una ratilla como tú debe saber exactamente donde esta

Sakura, no pudo hacer mas que gruñir y lanzar una maldición por lo bajo

-Perfecto Sakura me regañara por no llegar a tiempo-su cuerpo se estremeció totalmente por el frió que sentía en todo su cuerpo, ya que la capa no había servido de mucho, más que para mantener el frió en su piel- si no llegó no podrán abrir y no estamos para tales cosas

Se armo de valor para emprender su larga caminata se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo y El Harén estaba hasta la otra punta y pasar a estas horas por todas esas madrigueras de rata y serpientes era muy difícil, y en estos momentos Sakura no la acompañaba para espantar a cualquiera que se quisiera propasar con ella, se resigno y empezó a avanzar primero, con paso lento y nervioso y poco a poco empezó aumentar la velocidad la lluvia arreciaba a cada paso que daba, estaba toda empapada y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de camino, los truenos empezaron a caer, la vida era injusta y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, desde sus cinco años

_-TOMOYO...Tomoyo donde estas? -gritaba una mujer de cabellos cortos y un vestido pomposo en colores lavanda _

_-Aquí estoy mama-decía una pequeña de cinco años, que en esos momentos tenia un sable en su mano derecha_

_-Tommy toma tus cosas nos vamos…_

_-A…a donde?- pregunto la pequeña sintiendo la tensión de su madre_

_- A las americas_

_-Pe-pero eso queda al otro lado del océano atlántico _

_-Veo que has estado estudiando _

_-Si mami-dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a su madre_

_-Y por qué?_

_De todas las preguntas que la baronesa Daidoji estaba dispuesta a contestar esta era la única que con la cual no podía ser totalmente sincera que su pequeña y única hija, solo eso_

_-Mami la llamo la pequeña jalando de su hermoso vestido_

_-Cuando estemos en el barco te explicare, pero ahorra ve por tus cosas salimos en media hora-dijo con voz seria y sombría de tal manera de hacer saber a su hija que no la cuestionara más_

_La pequeña salio a toda prisa, mientras que la baronesa se disponía a ir por su protegida, a una casa cercana al palacio, en la cual a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a una princesa real, a la última de los Kinomoto, ya cerca de aquella pequeña casa se escucho un disparo y un grito, la baronesa no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo a ver la causa de aquel disparo, pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde…la niñera de la pequeña estaba, tirada en el suelo que estaba manchada con la sangre de la joven e ignorante muchacha, la baronesa se acerco y cerro sus ojos –que tu ángel te guié en este largo trayecto- luego toma a la bebe que no lloraba al no haber sentido nada, por estar tranquilamente dormida_

_-Pequeña tienes mucha suerte- la tomo y la cubrió con una manta y luego salió corriendo ya que corría mucho peligro si permanecía unos minutos más en aquel lugar, era muy posible que la persona que intentara el asesinato de aquella pequeña, quisiera rectificar su error e ir tras ellas_

_-TOMOYO…TOMOYO_

_-Mamá ya estoy lista_

_-Perfecto toma tus cosas nos marchamos ya_

_-Que es eso-dijo la pequeña que veía el pequeño bulto entre los brazos de su madre_

_-no es momento solo toma tus maletas y vamonos_

_La pequeña corrió gradas arriba y en menos de dos minutos regresaba con dos maletas_

_-bien ve al carruaje y espérame sentada_

_-y tú_

_-en un momento te alcanzó_

_Ambas tomaron distintas direcciones, la baronesa puso en un como sillón de color marrón a su pequeña invitada, mientras tomaba papel y una pluma para dejar una nota, al hombre que le había dado la misión de proteger a aquel bebe_

_Mí querido benefactor:_

_La presentes líneas, son para confirmar mi ida, y avisarle que ha vuelto a suceder un desastroso suceso, e informarle que ambas nos encontramos bien, y pedirle que cuando volvamos, tenga todo preparado para la boda de mi pequeña, por que algo me dice que talvez yo me quedare y solo ella volverá, mantendré la comunicación a mi llegada y cuando sea necesario._

_F. Baronesa Daidoji _

_La baronesa tomo un sobre, metió la carta y luego cerro el sobre para luego estampar el logo de los Daidoji, luego corrió hacia el carruaje, donde le esperaba su pequeña hija…_

_Ambas viajaron durante 7 días en alta mar, sin ningún disturbio, al llegar_

_-Mama te sientes bien-preguntaba Tomoyo a su madre, que parecía más pálida de lo normal_

_-Si…si querida camina debemos hospedarnos, la noche ya cae y no quiero que tu enfermes _

_Como su madre dijo la noche cayo rápidamente, dejando a las tres viajeras sin hospedaje ya que los hostales se habían llenado por el abordaje del barco en el que venían ellas, pero parecía que alguien las estaba cuidando desde los cielos…_

_-que hago…que hago? Se preguntaba la baronesa, la cual a pesar que cargaba bastante dinero no podía encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse_

_-shhhshhhshhh…-se escuchaba entre las sombras de un callejón- veo que necesita un lugar donde pasar la noche_

_La baronesa sintió una gran alegría al ver que sus suplicas por un techo se habían cumplido- si buen hombre necesito un lugar donde dormir con mis dos hijas…y pienso pagar bien-sacó un pequeño cobre con muchos doblones de oro, y eso fue su perdición_

_Sin previo aviso aparecieron de todos lados muchos hombres, que la atacaron al mismo tiempo dejándola sin ningún centavo, la baronesa no atino mas que a lanzar el cofre con dinero y proteger a las dos criaturas que rompieron a llorar cuando todo acabo._

_-Que tonta soy…como pensar que aquí abría un alma caritativa que me ayudara_

_-Ma..Mamá te encuentras bien-decía una atemorizada Tomoyo la cual ahora cargaba a la pequeña bebe _

_-OH! Por DIOS que a sucedido-se escucho que alguien decía a sus espaldas_

_-MÁRCHESE no tengo ningún centavo en cima así que marches_

_-Señora permítame ayudarla-dijo una mujer de unos 40 años- no pienso lastimarla, por favor permítame que la ayude_

_La baronesa vio en los ojos de aquella mujer la sinceridad de su propuesta, pero no importaba eso sino que debía de proteger a ambas crías_

_Pasaron esa noche y otras tres más en la casa de la señora Iyama, pero el cuarto día la baronesa cayó enferma de _

_-Por Dios tiene fiebre amarilla-dijo la señora Iyama_

_-debo de irme de aquí_

_-no..No puede debe quedarse, deben atenderla_

_-usted no comprende-sin mas palabras se marcho del lugar_

_Tras tres horas de deambular por las calles del puerto, al fin encontró la forma de marcharse _

_-así que señora…_

_-Daidoji, mi nombre es Sonomi Daidoji_

_-bien señora Dai..do..y_

_-mejor llámame Sonomi_

_-bueno sonomi, me podrías decir la razón por la que viajas _

_-deseo sacar a mis protegidas de este lugar_

_-quieres decir a tus hijas_

_-se podría decir que si_

_-entonces no dirigimos a la casa de la señora Iyama por ellas_

_-si exacto_

_Al llegar a la casa de la Señora Iyami _

_-NO LE PERMITIRE QUE SE MARCHE CON ESA MUJER_

_-que esta diciendo…acaso desea que mis…pequeñas perezcan aquí, incumpliría mi promesa, el rey me…_

_-REY…dios mió la fiebre la esta haciendo decir incoherencias, si desea marcharse déjeme a las pequeñas yo cuidare de ambas_

_-no, me marco con ambas…TOMOYO BAJA CON LA BEBE_

_Tomoyo bajo las gradas de la casa con gran rapidez_

_-nos marchamos, gracias por su hospitalidad pero no arriesgare a las niñas_

_Las cuatro, partieron, pero solo tres llegaron a su destino…_

Luego los recuerdos de Tomoyo eran muy vagos, gracias a que ella también se vio enferma por la fiebre amarilla, solo recordaba la voz de su madre repitiéndole

-_mi pequeña princesa, al otro lado de este gran océano te espera un gran palacio y muchas riquezas así que cuídate, y cuida de la pequeña Sakura, espera que algún día vendrán por ti_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la baronesa_

-Debo apresurarme-Tomoyo empezó a correr y al girar en una cuadra tropezó con un muro o algo parecido, ya que reboto en eso y cayo directamente en un charco de lodo- rayos lo que necesitaba

-Discúlpeme señorita, no fue mi intensión –dijo una voz serena y misteriosa, Tomoyo levanto el rostro para ver a su interlocutor, el cual le sonrió, Tomoyo no supo que hacer y se quedo paralizada, mientras veía como aquel hombre de ojos violáceos a su parecer le extendía la mano- permítame ayudarla –de un solo movimiento logro que tomoyo se levantara- le pido bella doncella que me perdone

A…si…si, no hay ningún problema-bajo su mirada al no poder soportar la intensidad de aquella mirada, y en ese momento lo noto- rayos, el aceite-la botella que contenía el aceite, se encontraba rota en mil pedazos y su contenido desperdigado por todo el lodoso piso

Se a quebrado su botella…permítame pagarla

No…no se preocupe, solo tengo que ir por más, solo espero que no hayan cerrado-dijo esto mas para ella que para su interlocutor

Permítame acompañarla, es muy peligroso que ande por estos lugares usted sola

No, no, no como cree, con su permiso me retiro-pero no logró ni dar dos pasos, antes de ser detenida por una fuerte pero delicada mano, Tomoyo, sintió una calidez que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo- Quien eres? –Tomoyo volteo rápidamente, sin notar que el joven desconocido se había acercado a ella así que quedaron, muy cerca uno del otro, el le sacaba una cabeza de alto, pero se inclino, para pedir mas que una simple disculpa…

* * *

Cualquier queja, sugerencia y felicitacion dejar reviews, y no se preocupen empezare a retomar mis historias, porque ya sali de parciales y tengo un poquito de tiempo para escribir asi que esperen porque pronto subire mis actualizaciones de mis otras obras asi que cuidense bye 


End file.
